What is a Heart
by Scottsman95
Summary: What if Ulquiorra didn't die? A simple fic taking place shortly after the defeat of Aizen, focusing on the relation between Orihime and Ulquiorra.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: To all five of you reading my other Bleach fic, Sol Reaper, it still lives. I've been on kind of an Ulquihime kick lately, so I decided to start a fic devoted to that. Hope you all enjoy.**

As he sat in the lightless chamber, bound in numerous chains designed to suppress spirit energy, Ulquiorra contemplated the events that lead him here.

_"Do I frighten you?"_

_ "No, you don't."_

He shouldn't be alive.

He still was grappling with just _how_ he was alive.

_Something spurred her into motion. A fire had been kindled in her heart._

_ She would not let him die._

Ulquiorra may have looked completely stone faced, but inside his mind spun round in a storm, trying to iron out the events of that fateful day.

_ He woke to find the woman standing over him, clearly just holding herself together. She had clearly yet to notice he was awake. He still felt so weary… he could feel his lungs under construction, feel the tissue being reconstructed. Weakly, he reached out, placing a hand on her leg. She jumped with a start at the contact, looking at him. As he felt one lung finish, he managed to whisper a single word._

_ "Why?"_

The door to his cell opened, light flooding into the room. The chains rattled as he turned slightly to get a look at who was entering, returning to his former position when he saw it was just an ordinary guard. Ulqiorra didn't bother to speak up. After a quick inspection, the guard waved a few others in, before turning to the Arrancar. "You have been summoned to stand before the Central 46 for judgment." Ulquiorra nodded, choosing to remain silent. The guards each took on of the chains, marching him through the dark halls.

_An advantage of his regeneration abilities was that Ulqiorra knew just how healthy he was most of the time. "Woman, I am stable. Finish your work with the Quincy." Orihime simply nodded, moving over to Uryu, who sat glaring at him. She hadn't answered his question, nor had she spoken a single word to him, and he had chosen not to press. She didn't owe him anything._

_ Loathsome as it might be, he was in her debt._

Ulquiorra sat in the center of the massive chamber. He had not spoken a single word during transit, and it seemed he would keep such behavior up. The Central 46 sat behind their paper walls, faces hidden by numbers. One of the more influential ones spoke first. "Ulquiorra Cifer, you stand before us to answer for your involvement in the crimes committed against the Soul Society by Sosuke Aizen. That you, a hollow, even warrant a trial, and not an immediate execution, speaks volumes. Many here would see you dead, the matter dealt with quickly. However, it would seem someone has convinced many influential members of the 13 Court Guard Squads to vouch for you."

At that, Ulquiorra finally looked up at the man, speaking in that same tone as always. "Who?"

_Ulquiorra stood on the rooftop in silence, doing simple stretches to break in his freshly healed limbs._

_ "I couldn't let you die."_

_ Ulquiorra turned to face Orihime, those being the first words he heard since waking up. "Why not? I have done you no favors. What worth could I possibly have in your eyes?"_

_ "It's nothing like that." She didn't move much, her voice soft and tired. "I couldn't let you die, because I could see, in that moment, that you had only just started to live." Looking up at him, Ulquiorra could see the faintest sign of tears in her eyes. "What kind of person would I be if I didn't give you that chance?"_

So, it had been her. Of course it had. Her voice may have travelled through many, but she had been the first. The man continued to speak. "Of course, the request alone would be insufficient, but considering your actions as events neared their conclusion, we are inclined to grant… leniency."

_With a gesture, Ulquiorra opened a Garganta. While he doubted he could maintain Segunda Etapa, he could still fight._

_ Orihime had simply been staring into space, lost in thought, but turned upon hearing the gateway open. "Where are you going?"_

_ "You asked what kind of person you would be if you didn't give me a chance to live." He turned to face her, his face emotionless as ever, but something in his eyes seemed to have changed, and they shone just a little brighter. "Right now, there is someone planning to take the lives of countless people. If I am truly alive, if I am a person… then I must give them a chance to live." As he stepped through the Garganta, he stole one last glance at her. "I have thought about what you spoke of during our time together." Reaching out in her direction, a small glimmer of emotion flew over his face, disappearing in an instant. "I know now, that this thing I hold in my hand, this is a heart."_

_ The gate shut behind him._

"What was witnessed that day was… unexpected, and has led to a renewed interest in the nature of Arrancar. For your help against Aizen, this court has decided to let you live. However, you will remain within an energy limiting Gigai, and are to remain in a locale of our choosing where you can be monitored. These terms are subject to change in response to your behavior. Is the nature of your sentence clear?"

"Almost. Where will I be sent?"

Even with the thin wall between them, Ulquiorra could tell the man was smiling.

* * *

Orihime was happily cooking some dinner, the contents best left unnamed, when she heard a knock at the door. Skipping over, she pulled open the door to find a rather unexpected guest.

Ulquiorra stood in the doorway, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. "I don't suppose you have room for a guest?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, real life combined with difficulty writing. Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully future updates will be quicker.**

Ulquiorra stood silently in the doorway for nearly a minute. "May I come in? It's rather cold out."

Orihime blushed with embarrassment, getting out of his way as she waved him in. "Of course, come on in. I was just making dinner, fish with carrot paste and tomato sauce. Would you like some? I usually have extra."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at the ingredient list, before deciding it must be normal for humans. "That seems agreeable." He paused for a minute. What was it they had taught him during his captivity? Ah yes. "Thank you."

Taking a moment to glance around the apartment, it seemed to be sizeable enough. While certainly more vibrant than the décor he was used to, the place seemed only half lived in. This, combined with the shrine he saw, lead him to conclude that it was meant for two people, with the young man in the picture being a previous resident. "Who was he?"

Orihime leaned from behind the doorway, a pot of… something… in her arms, and Ulquiorra gestured to the photo. She gave a troubled smile, good and bad memories coming to her. "He was my brother. He… passed away a few years ago." She walked over to a nearby table and set down the pot before approaching the shrine. "I thought about looking for him in the Soul Society a few times, but… I think he would want me to let go."

The two stood there in silence for a moment before Ulquiorra spoke up. "I am afraid I cannot relate. I have never felt loss. I have never had anything to lose, not as long as I can remember." That was… partially true.

* * *

"_Ah, Ulquiorra, I was not expecting you here." Aizen grinned at the Espada. He might not be the most powerful, but Aizen appreciated his loyalty. It made him easier to manipulate._

_Ulqiourra didn't even bother with a reply, taking flight towards his former master._

* * *

"Ulquiorra? Are you alright?"

Ulquiorra had zoned out, staring into space, but he pulled himself back upon hearing Orihime. "I am fine. Just… thinking."

She could tell something was eating at him, but chose not to push it. "Here, take a seat. Can't have you thinking on an empty stomach. Whenever I try, I just end up thinking about food. Or cows, but mostly food."

Ulquiorra sat silently, accepting the food he was offered. It was certainly… colorful. Taking an exploratory bite, he found it… pleasant. For the most part, the two ate in silence, until finally they finished the meal. "With regards to my earlier question… I should inform you that I have some preparations if you turn me down. I know of a nice bridge, and made sure to pack a tarp in case it gets wet." To him, this seemed like a reassurance.

To Orihime, it was the last push she needed. "You can stay with me as long as you need. The apartment has enough room for two people."

The Arrancar nodded. "Good. I shall work on becoming more self-sufficient." Again, another long pause while he tried to think what was the proper phrase. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Orihime couldn't help but smile at his attempts at manners. "You're welcome." She glanced over at the duffle bag set down next to him. "Uh, out of curiosity, what's in the bag?"

"In addition to the tarp I mentioned," Ulquiorra began in almost pure monotone, "There are seven white button-up shirts, seven black slacks, seven pairs of men's boxer briefs, one tank top, one pair of boxers, one bar of soap, one toothbrush, one tube of toothpaste, and one towel." Somehow, he managed to say that all in one breath.

The orange haired girl simply stared at him for a moment, mildly stunned by his… robotic delivery. After a moment, she shook her head, a new pep flowing through her veins. "That won't do at all! Seven identical shirts?"

Ulquiorra shrugged. "It was what I required."

Orihime jumped up, slamming her hands on the table. "Tomorrow morning, first thing, we are going out shopping for better clothes!"

Ulquiorra was familiar with emptiness, and he had briefly known despair in his life.

But at the mention of shopping, for reasons he could not fully grasp,

Ulquiorra felt true terror for the first time in his life.

* * *

Orihime was woken by a slight poking in the ribs. Turning over, she saw Ulquiorra crouched beside her. "You said you wished to go shopping first thing in the morning. The sun has risen." She responded with some inhuman noise that sounded vaguely like 'noon' before flopping back over and falling sound asleep. Ulqiorra simply shrugged, walking back to his bed and staring at the clock.

* * *

Orihime dragged the mildly confused Arrancar through the streets, excitedly pointing at the various shop windows while he maintained his usual stony face, passively examining the world around him. It was certainly a lively experience, surrounded by new people and sights. The journey came to a halt, however, when they encountered a familiar face. "Quincy."

"Espada." Uryu's hand subconsciously went to his arm, rubbing at the limb Ulquiorra had once mangled. The two locked eyes, neither so much as blinking.

"Has your arm recovered well?"

Uryu nodded. "And your lungs?"

"They have recovered nicely."

"So, what brings you to Karakura Town?" Uryu glanced over at Orihime. "I'd ask if you intended to kidnap my friend again, but it seems you're the one being dragged along."

To his credit, Ulquiorra showed no outward signs of discomfort, even as the staring match resumed. "I have been paroled by the Soul Society, on the condition I stay here where I can be monitored. Orihime has agreed to provide lodging while I attempt to 'get on my feet'."

Uryu, while far from obvious, couldn't match the composure of his adversary, his hands clenching into tight fists. "I wasn't aware the Soul Society was in the habit of paroling mass murderers. I'm far more used to their approach of 'genocide everything that isn't a Soul Reaper'. I must admit, I am starting to see the appeal."

Though nobody had seen the process, the two had moved noticeably closer, now mere inches from each other. "I should remind you, Quincy, that unlike my more zealous accomplices, deaths caused by me number only in the single digits. Unless, of course, we count hollows, but I doubt that would fall in your favor." For one who so often claimed to lack emotions, Ulquioraa was now quite determined to win this pissing contest.

Things probably would have escalated, but Orihime quickly stepped between them. "So! Who wants to go find nice jackets? I know it's warm now, but you'll probably want one anyway! Ooh, and lighter clothes for when it gets warmer!" She looked at the two with puppy dog eyes that made any argument die in its tracks.

Ulquiorra sighed. "Of course, woman." He turned back to Uryu, but instead of saying anything, simply began to unbutton his shirt.

Orihime blushed at the sight of his chest, and Uryu raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure how you resolve things in Hueco Mundo, but I'm not interested."

"Look at my chest," Ulquiorra said sternly. Orihime couldn't help but stare a little, while Uryu just turned to leave. "Look at my chest, Quincy."

Uryu sighed, staring at the Arrancar's chest. "Fine, what am I looking for?"

"I want you to find my hole."

Now even Uryu was starting to blush. "That's quite alright I'll just be going-"

"My hollow hole, Quincy. Where is it?"

Uryu looked again, and sure enough, there was no hole in Ulquiorra's chest. "So you no longer have a hole."

Ulquiorra nodded, buttoning up his shirt. "I am, for all intents and purposes, simply a spiritually aware human. You could kill me easily if I attempted anything. I trust, however, that you will control yourself and not take advantage of this fact. I am simply going to go about my day, and all I ask is that you do the same."

Uryu raised an eyebrow. "How… human of you. Alright. I can live with that." Ulquiorra began strolling away, returning to his errands. "But stay on your best behavior," he called back, "or I _will_ be forced to do something."

The Arrancar watched him leave before turning back to Orihime. "So, a jacket?"


End file.
